Steam ShowerMakorra
by ZutaraFan95
Summary: Mako meets up with Korra after a match...


When Mako first met Korra, she wasn't at all what he expected. When he had spoken to Tenzin about his mother Katara, he had told him that she was a kind hearted soul who would bend over backwards for the people she loved and was very motherly and understanding. When Mako found out that he would be facing a water tribe girl-the Avatar at that-he assumed she would be very similar to Katara. How wrong he was.  
"Wow! She's hot!" Bolin's eyes were practically popping out of his head when he spotted the muscular, tan woman. Mako elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"We should be analyzing her battle strategies; not trying to get inside her shirt."  
"Whatever; you were thinking the same thing."  
"I was not." He was. "Look, she's the Avatar. She's going to be a very powerful opponent." Mako and his brother, Bolin, were standing at the back of the Pro Bending arena. Pro Bending was a contest where people from different elements fought in a violent, yet very organized battle. Bolin had signed them up against Mako's will.  
"It will be a good chance at showing off our moves," He had promised. But of course Bolin was always looking for a chance to strut his stuff.  
"You think I don't know that? Geez! You're such prudent man." Bolin hopped on the balls of his feet and jabbed his fists into the air.  
"For once lighten up and enjoy the thrill of the fight! Besides, she's only a girl." Mako had to smile at his brother's ignorance. Two years apart, they'd grown up in a multicultural family in United Republic. Mako had always been the level headed one looking out for him. Now wouldn't be any different. The announcer's voice suddenly boomed out of the loud speakers.  
"Please show your support to the next two contestants: Bolin, an earth bender from UR and Korra, a water bender from the Southern Tribe! Should be a good fight folks!"  
"Alright!" Bolin punched the air and then slugged his brother. Mako let out an oomph as Bolin was rushing onto the stage shouting, Wish me luck!" The opponents stepped into the light and that's when Mako caught his first glimpse of her. Korra was very lithe and toned. She was donning traditional water tribe garb with her hair in an updo with blue beads weaving in and out. Her caramel skin glistened in the laminating light of the arena. Her blue eyes flew daggers at Bolin. Cold, deadly orbs; like a ferocious sea spouting a tsunami. Mako hated to think it, but his brother stood not a chance. Two bells sounded and the announcer shouted, "Fight!" Mako was surprised that Korra's first element of choice was fire. She punched the air with her flames right where Bolin's head was. He ducked and shot a rock into her abs. temporarily she was down, but then her legs were thrown into the air sending a deadly arc of fire. Bolin easily blocked it with an earth tent. The water tribe girl was right there, though, tearing it down. Even if she was the Avatar, Mako noticed that she was very hasty with her movements. She didn't strategize, didn't even pay attention to her opponent's style. She just attacked head first. Attack first and ask questions later. That was why Mako wasn't surprised to see Bolin shoot into the water at the bottom of the pit. What do you get when you add two brash opponents? One big mess. The announcer was there waving the girl's triumphant fist into the air. "Korra, you have won the semi-finals! Who will be your next challenger?"  
"You have to go up there, bro." Bolin was flopped out beside him.  
"Way to show off your moves."  
"Seriously, AVENGE ME!" And with that, Bolin was a crushed looking heap of muscles on the floor.  
"Will no one dare to face this girl?" The announcer taunted.  
"I will." Mako's eyes were suddenly meeting hers. 'You won't win,' hers said. 'I'll crush you.'  
'Just try.' Korra didn't even wait for the announcer's signal. She shot a whip of fire at Mako's head, which he easily swatted away. Oooh! The audience was now enraptured. They offered a good show. Korra did a round house kick; shooting fire with her feet and spouting water from her balled fists. If Mako had been a rookie, this would have been a challenge. But, again, he easily deflected her blow with a wall of fire that blocked the two of them. Korra was breathing heavily. Mako smiled. Good; she was getting frustrated. Now this was going to get interesting.  
"Make. A. Blow. Already!" She screamed between punches to his face. Mako blocked one and pinned her left arm behind her back.  
"I don't have to. You're making this to easy." He whispered into her ear. Mako felt a sharp throbbing pain to his manhood. She stood over him and smiled. He barely had time to roll out of the way as she sent a flame straight towards his face. The audience was now on their feet screaming.  
"That was low!" He shouted above the noise.  
"You made it personal." He felt water wrapping around his limbs. Trapped. Such a fatal error. Korra moved in for the kill. He blew a flaming fire blast from his mouth as she stepped in. Korra stumbled. Mako used this to break her root with a fire blast to each foot. She was over the edge and Mako held her there in his strong embrace.  
"How?" Korra's eyes were blazing with anger.  
"You should work on your footwork some more." And with that, he let her fall into her own element.

"That was amazing!" Bolin clapped him on the back, waving his money high in the air. "My brother defeated the Avatar!" Mako laughed and pushed him away. He spotted Korra heading into the showers. She was soaking wet and an inferno of anger. Mako decided to follow her in.  
"You're still pissed." It wasn't a question. Korra pounced on him, pointing her brown finger in his face. "Get out of here! I don't need to here you gloat!" She pulled her clothes off exposing her white tunic, forgetting any modesty she could have harbored. She cut the water on and shoved the remainder of her clothes off.  
"You look pretty nice in your natural element." Mako's eyes wandered helplessly. She whirled around. "Why are you still here? I thought I told you to leave!"  
"I'm not leaving until you admit it was a fair fight."  
She scoffed. "Well you can stand there all day because I'm not admitting anything."  
"You know I'm the better fighter." His body twitched a little as she lathered her chest.  
"You took my money, scumbag."  
"You were too hasty."  
"I'll show you hasty!" She pulled him into the shower, his clothes suddenly off. Her lathered body slid down his with ease. Korra shoved him against the blue tile and fervently kissed him.  
"Want to go another round?"  
"It would be my pleasure."


End file.
